Dance (A$$)
Dance (A$$) is a song by American rapper Big Sean. The remix of the song features rapper Nicki Minaj. Lyrics Ass ass ass ass ass Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass Stop! Now make that motherfucker hammer time like Go stupid, go stupid, go stupid Wobble-dy wobble-dy wa wobble wobble I’m st-stacking my paper my wallet look like a bible I got girlies half naked that shit look like the grotto How your waist anorexic and then your ass is colossal Drop that ass make it boomerang Take my belt off, bitch I’m Pootie Tang Tippy tow tippy tay you gon' get a tip today Fuck that you gonna get some dick today I walk in with my crew and I’m breaking they necks I’m looking all good I’m making her wet They pay me respect they pay me in checks And if she look good she pay me in sex (do it) Bounce that ass (ass) it’s the roundest You the best, you deserve a crown bitch, right on that ass Ass ass ass ass ass Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass Stop! Now make that motherfucker hammer time like Go stupid, go stupid, go stupid Wobbledy wobble, wo-wo-wobble, wobbin’ Ass so fat, all these bitches’ pussies is throbbin’ Bad bitches, I’m your leader, Phantom by the meter Somebody point me to the best ass-eater Tell 'im "Pussy clean!" I tell them "Pussy squeaky!" Niggas give me brain ’cause all of them niggas geeky If he got a Mandingo, then I buy him a dashiki And bust this pussy open in the islands of Waikiki Kiss my ass and my anus, ’cause it’s finally famous And it’s finally soft, yeah, it’s finally solved! I don’t know, man, guess them ass shots wore off! Bitches ain’t poppin’, Google, my ass Only time you on the net is when you Google my ass Y-y-you fuckin’ little whores, fu-fuckin’ up my decors Couldn’t get Michael Kors if you was fuckin’ Michael Kors B-B-Big Sean, b-boy, how big is you? Give me all your money and give me all your residuals Then slap it on my ass, ass, ass… Ass ass ass ass ass Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass Stop! Now make that motherfucker hammer time like Go stupid, go stupid, go stupid H-h-h-h-h-hammer time Woah, white girls, black girls, tall girls, fat girls Shake that ass shake that ass, shake that ass Shake that ass, shake that Ass, shake that ass Go, go Short girls, small girls, skinny girls, all girls Shake that ass shake that ass, shake that ass Shake that ass, shake that Ass, shake that ass And I want all of that Ass ass ass ass ass Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass Stop! Now make that motherfucker hammer time like Go stupid, go stupid, go stupid Go stupid! Why it sucks # The beat is total garbage. # The chorus is just "Ass" over and over again. Also Big Sean pitches his voice midway through the chorus to make it sound even worse and make it sound like it was Alvin and the Chipmunks. # The sample of MC Hammer's "U Can't Touch This" was stupid and unneeded. # Nicki Minaj adds nothing to the song. # The lyrics are trash and are all about how Big Sean likes ass. Some of the lines are just plain dumb like "Wobbledy wobble, wo-wo-wobble, wobbin". # Its VERY annoying. # The music video is just as stupid as the song. Music Video Big Sean - Dance (A$$) Remix ft. Nicki Minaj Category:Big Sean Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Gross songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Booty Anthems Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Repetitive Songs